


Biagio l’elettricista non si stancava mai di lavorare.

by mels_36



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Conversations about love, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Waiting for The Other Half Of Your Heart
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels_36/pseuds/mels_36
Summary: Biagio l’elettricista non si stancava mai di lavorare. In quel di Manarola, paesino da 353 anime, era da quasi cinquant’anni la persona di riferimento quando si trattava della manutenzione degli impianti elettrici delle case. Era convinto che ormai ogni abitazione in paese avesse un impianto a norma, ma dovette ricredersi quando, in quel tardo pomeriggio, entrò per la prima volta nella casetta accanto alla Chiesa, disabitata da anni. Ad accoglierlo, un giovane dagli occhi chiari e dall’aria un po’ persa.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Biagio l’elettricista non si stancava mai di lavorare.

**Author's Note:**

> Un momento di vita quotidiana per i nostri Eroi Immortali, tra conversazioni e attesa.

Biagio l’elettricista non si stancava mai di lavorare. In quel di Manarola, paesino da 353 anime, era da quasi cinquant’anni la persona di riferimento quando si trattava della manutenzione degli impianti elettrici delle case. Era convinto che ormai ogni abitazione in paese avesse un impianto a norma, ma dovette ricredersi quando, in quel tardo pomeriggio, entrò per la prima volta nella casetta accanto alla Chiesa, disabitata da anni. Ad accoglierlo, un giovane dagli occhi chiari e dall’aria un po’ persa.

"Scusi per il disordine, sa, questa casa era del bisnonno e la devo risistemare…” 

Biagio fece un cenno con il capo, distratto dal quantitativo di lavoro che avrebbe richiesto l’impianto elettrico della casa. 

“Ci vorranno almeno un paio di giorni, sperando non ci siano problemi di altro tipo.” 

Il giovane annuì, e si fece da parte mentre Biagio continuava il sopralluogo. Si assicurò che i muri fossero asciutti e che non ci fossero perdite. 

“Va bene se torno domattina, Signor…?” 

“Nicolò, mi chiami semplicemente Nicolò.” 

“Va bene, Nicolò. Domattina porto gli attrezzi e inizio il lavoro.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Biagio passò l’intera mattinata a mettere a norma tutto l’impianto, senza grandi interruzioni da parte del proprietario di casa, che l’aveva disturbato solo un paio di volte per offrirgli un caffè. Durante la pausa pranzo - Nicolò aveva avuto la gentilezza di preparagli un panino - decise di fare conversazione. 

“Da dove vieni, esattamente?” 

“Da Genova. Ma ho… viaggiato molto, in questi anni.” 

“E da quanto sei qui?” 

“Una settimana circa.” 

Biagio gli lanciò uno sguardo molto perplesso. 

“L’intero impianto era fuori uso, impossibile accendere la luce.” 

Nicolò fece spallucce.

“Ho usato le candele, ce ne erano molte in giro.”

Biagio aspettò che aggiungesse qualcos’altro, ma Nicolò non sembrava il tipo che amava far conversazione, perciò si affrettò a finire il pranzo e si rimise al lavoro. 

Svariate ore dopo, quando erano ormai le sette di sera, decise che era tempo di tornare a casa e riprendere la mattina successiva. Andò in cerca di Nicolò e lo trovò intento a guardare fuori dalla finestra, con lo sguardo che andava ben oltre quello che era visibile ad occhio nudo. Diede un leggero colpetto di tosse, senza alcun risultato. Riprovò una seconda volta e Nicolò si girò verso di lui, con un sorriso tirato che non raggiungeva i suoi occhi.

“Per oggi avrei finito, torno domani per sistemare le ultime cose.” 

“Va bene, grazie mille per l’ottimo lavoro.” 

Biagio fece per andare, ma si lasciò prendere dalla curiosità. 

“Perdonami per l’indiscrezione, ma stai per caso aspettando qualcuno?” 

Le guance di Nicolò si tinsero di un leggerissimo tocco di rosso, ma a parte questa reazione, non sembrò minimamente infastidito dalla domanda. 

“Sì, sto aspettando qualcuno. Sarebbe dovuto essere qui al mio arrivo, ma…” scosse la testa, “a volte succede.” 

E Biagio a quel punto avrebbe dovuto andarsene, ma come poteva resistere quando finalmente in paese succedeva qualcosa? Quando finalmente c’era _qualcuno_ di nuovo?

"Vuoi parlarmene?” 

Nicolò sospirò, poco convinto. 

“Non vorrei annoiarti, davvero. Non sono un poeta….a differenza _sua_.” Per la prima volta, Biagio notò un luccichio negli occhi di Nicolò. “E’ il sole quando mi sveglio al mattino, è la luce che illumina le mie giornate. La sua assenza mi lascia dentro un vuoto incolmabile.” 

Biagio emise un lungo fischio. 

“Perbacco, ci sei cascato con tutte le scarpe,” disse, mentre Nicolò si lasciava andare ad una risata, forse il primo vero suono sincero che aveva emesso in presenza di Biagio, “se la mia povera Teresa fosse ancora qui tra noi, mi avrebbe già sgridato per non averle mai detto niente di così romantico!” 

“Sono sicuro che non è così.” 

Biagio fece un sospiro, scuotendo appena il capo. 

“Anche nel mio caso, era la mia Teresa ad avere la poesia dentro di sé. Lei sapeva come usare le parole. E io… Io ero felice che avesse scelto me come vittima designata per ascoltarle.” 

“Quanto siete stati insieme?” 

“Quarantacinque anni,” disse Biagio, mentre estraeva dal portafoglio la foto del matrimonio e la mostrava a Nicolò. “Se n’è andata l’anno scorso, ma in modo sereno. Era tutto ciò che avrei mai potuto augurarle, anche se mi ha lasciato indietro.” 

Un’ombra scura passò sul volto di Nicolò, ma Biagio non la notò, troppo distratto a guardare la foto. 

“Sono sicuro che sarebbero andate d’accordo,” commentò Biagio soprappensiero, suscitando ancora una volta la curiosità di Nicolò, “chi vive di poesia lo riconosce negli occhi di coloro che praticano la stessa arte.” 

A quel punto Biagio si alzò e tese la mano a Nicolò per stringergliela. 

“E non preoccuparti. Arriverà.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La giornata successiva si svolse all’incirca come quella precedente, salvo un piccolo incidente di percorso che ritardò il lavoro di un paio d’ore. Biagio stava finalmente per concludere quando la porta si aprì improvvisamente ed entrò una giovane ragazza con uno zaino in spalla, che aveva l’aria ancora più spaesata di Nicolò il primo giorno che Biagio l’aveva incontrato. E proprio Nicolò immediatamente andò verso di lei, abbracciandola come se non la vedesse da anni. 

Biagio tuttavia si accorse che c’era qualcosa di strano. Era un abbraccio davvero sentito e pieno d’affetto, chiunque lo avrebbe notato, ma mancava quel… qualcosa. Mancava la passione, mancava il desiderio, mancava quel senso di profonda appartenenza tra due persone che si sono trovate per la vita. Ed era curioso, considerando le parole che Nicolò aveva usato per descriverla il giorno precedente. Che fosse un amore ancora al punto di partenza? 

“Giorgio, ti presento Nile.” 

L’uomo si avvicinò e le strinse la mano con calore, ma nel frattempo notò che Nicolò si era distratto ed era uscito fuori di casa, quasi correndo. Lasciò che Nile si mettesse a suo agio e si incamminò verso la finestra, dove vide Nicolò abbracciare un uomo dai capelli ricci e dalla carnagione più scura. 

“Ah, adesso capisco.” 

E davvero, come aveva fatto Biagio a dubitare? Nel guardare quell’abbraccio, rivedeva se stesso e la sua Teresa, quando più di trent’anni prima, lei gli aveva annunciato per la prima volta di essere rimasta incinta. Poteva osservare lo stesso tocco, al tempo stesso fragile e sicuro, lo stesso impeto, che contraddistingueva due amanti che hanno condiviso una storia intensa, la stessa incapacità di lasciare andare, quasi ne dipendesse la propria vita. Era quella sensazione di essere finalmente a casa tra le braccia della persona amata. Ed era felice di sapere che anche Nicolò l’aveva trovata. 

“Nicolò, io avrei finito,” disse, mentre usciva dalla casa e andava incontro ai due uomini, che nel frattempo si erano separati. Si diede mentalmente dello sciocco, vedendo il senso di intimità che i due emanavano pur mantenendo una leggera distanza. “E’ stato un lavoraccio, ma ora è tutto a norma e funzionante.” 

“Non so come ringraziarti, davvero,” Nicolò si lascio scappare un mezzo sorriso, e Biagio non si sorprese nemmeno nel vedere i suoi lineamenti finalmente rilassati, quasi qualcuno gli avesse tolto un peso, “magari posso invitarti domani a pranzo?” 

“E non preoccuparti, cucino io.” L’uomo che era comparso poco prima gli fece l’occhiolino e gli tese la mano. “Piacere, Joe.” 

“Biagio, il piacere è mio,” gli strinse la mano con vigore, “quindi niente panino alla Nicolò domani? Peccato, ci avevo fatto l’abitudine.” 

Joe rise di cuore, poi salutò Biagio e si incamminò verso la casa, lasciandolo solo con Nicolò. 

“Avevo ragione, sai.” Nicolò lo guardò confuso, ma Biagio era perso nei suoi pensieri. “Sarebbero senz’altro andati d’accordo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Una volta ho chiesto ad un gruppo di Immortal!Amiche un prompt. Tra quelli elencati c'era anche il titolo di questa ff. Era tutta l'ispirazione di cui avevo bisogno ^.^


End file.
